brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
2004
Events * In February, The LEGO Group announces a new partnership with Ferrari. A number of LEGO Ferrari products are launched during the year, all based on Ferrari’s Formula 1 racing cars. * The QUATRO bricksystem is introduced for children ages 1–3. * October 6: The BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui movie is released. * October: Jørgen Vig Knudstorp become CEO of the LEGO Group. * The LEGO Group reports record losses for the 2003 fiscal year. * The LEGO DUPLO and LEGO Baby brands are brought back to replace LEGO Explore. * Adventure Land is opened at LEGOLAND Windsor. * This is the 72nd anniversary of LEGO * LEGO replaces several of its long-standing colors including grey, dark grey, brown and violet. :* Cool Yellow is introduced. :* Dark Stone Grey is introduced. :* Flame Yellowish Orange is introduced. :* Light Purple is introduced. :* Light Royal Blue is introduced. :* Medium Lilac is introduced. :* Medium Stone Grey is introduced. :* Sand Yellow is introduced. :* Light Nougat is introduced. Themes introduced or discontinued * The Knight's Kingdom II theme is introduced. * The Ferrari subtheme of Racers is introduced. * Orient Expedition, a subtheme of the LEGO Adventurers theme, is discontinued. * LEGO Spider-Man is discontinued. * LEGO World City is discontinued. * LEGO Gravity Games is discontinued. Sets introduced }} Other 2004 releases Sets released in 2004 * Pin36 LEGOLAND California Holiday 2004 * 670 Wheel Pack * 671 Antenna Pack * 673 Gearbox Pack * 4406 Buildings * 4407 Transportation * 4408 Animals * 4410 Build and Create * 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 4412 Einfallsreiches Bauen (creative building) * 4414 LEGO Creator Bucket * 4425 Better Building More Fun * 4496 Fun with Building Tub * 4497 Pretend and Create * 4505 Sea Machines * 4506 Deep Sea Predators * 4507 Prehistoric Creatures * 4508 Titan XP * 4518 Creator Set * 4538 Special Edition * 4562 Creator Box * 4666 Speedy Police Car * 4667 Loadin' Digger * 4668 Outrigger Construction Crane * 4669 Turbo-Charged Police Boat * 4676 Police Key Chain * 4677 Name Letter Pack * 4678 Minifigure Picture Holder * 4679 Bricks and Creations * 4680 Traffic Patrol * 4681 Fire Truck * 4684 Pick Up Truck * 4685 Fork Lift * 4686 Little Farm * 4687 Tractor Trailer * 4688 Team Construction * 4689 Playhouse * 4690 Horse Stable * 4691 Police Station * 4692 Fire Car * 4693 Ferrari F1 Race Car * 4694 Ferrari F1 Racing Team * 4696 Blue Bucket * 4710 Rabbit * 4742 Chill Speeder * 4743 Ice Blade * 4744 Tundra Tracker * 4745 Blue Eagle vs. Snow Crawler * 4746 Mobile Command Center * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 4759 Christmas Decorations * 4775 Knight and Squire * 4776 Dragon Tower * 4777 Knight's Castle * 4886 Building Bonanza * 4924 Advent Calendar * 5350 Large Explore Bucket * 5355 Small QUATRO Bucket * 5356 Medium QUATRO Bucket * 5357 Large QUATRO Bucket * 5359 Block-O-Dile * 5385 Special Edition Bucket * 5453 Baby Elephant Stacker * 5454 Stack & Learn Giraffe * 5455 Stacking Jungle Set * 5458 Pull Along Duck and Duckling * 5877 Bryllupskareten (Wedding Coach) * 5940 Doll House * 5941 Riding School * 5942 Pop Studio * 5943 Interior Designer * 5944 Cat Show * 7042 Dune Patrol * 7043 Firefighter * 7044 Rescue Chopper * 7046 Fire Command Craft * 7070 Catapult Raft * 7071 Treasure Island * 7072 Captain Kragg's Pirate Boat * 7073 Pirate Dock * 7074 Skull Island * 7075 Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship * 7080 Scurvy Dog and Crocodile * 7081 Harry Hardtack and Monkey * 7082 Cannonball Jimmy and Shark * 7099 Motor * 7209 Flying Dino * 7210 Long Neck Dino * 7214 Sea Plane * 7218 Boat * 7219 Dino * 7220 Snowman * 7290 Pirates Polybag * 7330 Dora's Treasure Island * 7331 Diego's Rescue Truck * 7332 Dora and Boots at Play Park * 7333 Dora and Diego's Animal Adventure * 7349 Skater Boy * 7442 Tiny's Lift Cart * 7443 Stretchy's Junk Cart * 7444 Sporty's Gym Cart * 7445 Stripy's Flower Cart * 7493 Sporty with Barbell * 7495 Sporty's Skate Park * 7496 Stretchy at Work * 7504 Friendship Frame or Mirror * 7532 My Special Storage Space * 7910 Robot * 7911 Tugboat * 7912 Helicopter * 7917 Blue Basketball Player * 7918 Green Basketball Player * 7919 White Hockey Player * 7920 Blue Hockey Player * 7921 Skateboarder * 7922 Snowboarder * 7923 White Football Player * 7924 Red Football Player * 7930 Lock * 7931 Promotional Set * 8362 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:24 Scale * 8369 Dirt Crusher RC * 8369 Battery Pack * 8369 Blue Dirt Crusher RC * 8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set * 8378 Red Beast RC * 8380 Red Maniac * 8382 Hot Buster * 8383 Nitro Terminator * 8384 Jungle Crasher * 8385 Exo Stealth * 8386 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:10 Scale * 8389 M. Schumacher and R. Barrichello * 8433 Cool Movers * 8434 Aircraft * 9040 Learning Games Set * 9132 Community Transport Set * 9230 Town Set * 9540 Early Math Numbers Set * 9541 Early Math Measurement Set * 9542 Early Math Shape and Space Set * 9546 Mosaics Set * 9761 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2004 - No Limits * 9803 LEGO 5-Seater PlayTable * 9911 9-Volt Touch Sensor and Leads * 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe (BNSF) Locomotive * 10135 Clikits Holiday Decoration Kit * 10042 U.S. Flag * 10145 Assorted Light Grey Bricks * 10146 Assorted Dark Grey Bricks * 10147 Assorted Brown Bricks * 10148 Assorted Light Grey Plates * 10149 Assorted Dark Grey Plates * 10150 Assorted Brown Plates * 10151 Hot Rod * 10152 Maersk Line Container Ship * 10156 LEGO Truck * 10157 High Speed Train Locomotive * 10158 High Speed Train Car * 10159 City Airport * 10160 Black Ridge Tiles * 10161 Black Roof Tiles * 10162 Red Ridge Tiles * 10163 Red Roof Tiles * 10165 Elf Boy * 10166 Elf Girl * 10167 BrickMaster * 65537 Classic Freight Train * 65542 Click-N-Store Jewelry Set * 65545 Special Edition Ta-Metru Collector's Pack * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack * 70935 Collector's Cookie Tin * 850834 Plush Buddy Figure * 851036 Ghost Key Chain * 4215789 BIONICLE Rahkshi Watch * 4243524 Racers Accessories * 4243534 Racers Accessory Set * 4243787 Plush Buddy Figure * 4244710 Minifig - Western Cowboy with Guns Category:Years Category:Unfinished Category:2004